Relatives
by AliceCullen3
Summary: What happens when the Cullens meet their relatives and Edward happens to fall in love with one of them. But who is it?
1. Meeting for the first time

**Hey guys! I got bored, so I thought I might start writing a new story. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Emily Masen's POV (when she was 5 years old)**

Today mommy took me to the park. She was so worried that I didn't have any friends. I was fine being lonely. I had great parents that loved me to bits and a big brother called Daniel who was annoying but I still love him. I was sitting on a swing with my mommy watching me. I started to sway back and forth. The wind calmly swaying my bronze hair. My mommy told me I looked like my great granddad's cousin Edward Masen who sadly died of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. I felt sad for him as he died at the age of 17.

Then suddenly, someone gave me a big push. I screamed. My mommy came over to help slow me down. I turned around to see who done it once I got off the swing. I came face to face with a boy with dimples and short brown curly hair. He was grinning at me. I just frowned at him and crossed my arms. Then suddenly a woman yelled at him.

"ELLIOT DAVID MCCARTY, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she screamed. He pouted. It was kind of funny seeing a kid like this one pout. He was then grinning again.

"As my mom just told you, I'm Elliot McCarty. Sorry about the swing. I just wanted someone to play with." He said sticking out his hand. I then took it and we both shook. I then looked at my mommy to see if it was okay. She was smiling and nodding as if she was encouraging me. Finally, Elliot's mommy came to see if everything was alright. After she had, her and my mommy headed off to have a chat. Elliot then pulled me over to the seesaw. We both went up and down on it. I then spotted in the distance a girl with long black hair tied in a plait, playing with a doll.

"Hey Elliot, that girl with the doll looks kind of lonely. Do you think she could play with us?" I asked him pointing to the girl. He nodded and we both raced to the girl. I got there first. I was quite fast for my age but I didn't care.

"Hey, what your name?" I asked the girl. The girl looked up with surprise in her eyes. She then looked around to see if we were talking to someone else. When she realised we weren't, she looked back at us and gave us a smile.

"Annie Brandon. Why are talking to me?" She told us. I was confused. Why would she say that?

"I'm Emily Masen and this Elliot McCarty. I saw you were lonely and why did you ask that question?" I asked.

"Because I see things others don't." She told us.

"What do you mean you see things others don't?" Elliot asked her.

"Okay if I tell you the truth about that you promise not to tell anyone." She asked us.

"Promise" Me and Elliot said together. Annie smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well I can kind of see the future. I was told one my relatives called Mary Alice Brandon was also physic and got put in a mad house for it."

"Wow..." Elliot said. We both looked at him and he looked in shock which he probably was. I then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and almost hit a girl with blond hair. Behind her was a girl with caramel colour hair.

"Sorry." I quickly said.

"Don't worry. Did you just say you were physic?" the blond girl asked. Annie nodded her head.

"That's really amazing" muttered the girl with caramel hair.

"Oh I'm Rachel Hale and this is Emma Jackson." The girl with blond hair told us with a bright smile, "So do you guys want to be friends?"

"Yeah" Annie said.

"Wait I don't want to be the only boy in this friendship group." Elliot told us. I then looked at Annie who's eyes were glaze over her light blue eyes. I had a feeling she was having a vision of the future.

"Hey guys, Annie is having a vision" I whispered. They turned around and watch her. Once she got out of the vision, she smiled at Elliot. I could tell that she saw us having a few boys in the gang. I wonder who they would be.

"I just had a vision of 2 boys joining us."

"Whoopee!"

What do they look like?" Rachel asked.

"They both have blond hair but one of them has light blond hair and the other one has honey blond hair. The one with light blond hair is reading a book and the other one is playing with a ball. The good thing is that they're both here in the park."

"Well let's get started!" Emma said with enthusiasm. We then split up into two groups. I and Emma were together and Rachel, Elliot and Annie were together. I and Emma were going to look for the boy reading a book which won't be hard as young boys don't like to read. We then found him sitting on a bench with a posh looking lady with light blond hair was sitting next to him reading a newspaper. She was wearing a black business suit. The boy was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue button up shirt with a dark green sweater vest and had black sneakers that were done up in a neat bow. We both walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm Emily Masen and this is Emma Jackson." I said politely. The woman looked up from her newspaper at us, she then turned her head to her son who was looking at her and nodded. He then gave her his book his was reading.

"Why hello. I am Carl Cullen." The boy said.

"Come on Carl let's go find the others and play." Emma said.

We then ran off to the field where hopefully we would find the others with the other boy. When we reach them we did introduction but we did them like we were a new kid. We went in first name order.

"Hi, I'm Annie Brandon and I can see visions of the future. I am 5 years old." Carl and the other boy were shocked but the rest of us weren't as we already knew.

"Hello, I am Carl Cullen and like to read books about illness and cures for them. I am 6 years old." We all shuddered at that.

"Hey, I'm Elliot McCarty and I like to have lots of fun! I am also 5 years old." Well we should have fun.

"Hi, I'm Emily Masen and like playing the piano. I am 5 years old as well." They all looked a bit shocked that I could play the piano at my age. Well I was still learning but I was still good at it.

"Hello, I'm Emma Jackson and I love animals and plants. I am 6 years old." Wow, plants and animals. We seemed to have someone who likes to care for others.

"Yo, I'm Jesse Whitlock and I enjoy a challenge. I am 5 years old." Wow, Jesse spoke with a South American accent.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Hale and I like fixing things and I like cars. I am also 5 years old." Whoa. You had to admit even Annie didn't see that coming. I could tell we were all going to be good friends. We spent the rest of the day playing with each other. All our mommies were pleased that we had found not one but a whole group of friends. I knew deep down that we would be friends forever.

**Jesse Whitlock's POV (still 5 years old)**

I was so glad I found friends that didn't make fun of my accent. Well Eliot did once or twice but I didn't care. We all found out we lived in the same town but we didn't go to the same school as each other. It was surprising we all became friends when we came to the park. Every weekend we all arrange to meet in the park or at each other's houses. We could go through anything together.

**Emily Masen's POV (17 years old now)**

The past 12 years with my group of friends has been amazing. We have one thing in common and that is all the relatives that we looked like died really young. Annie's relative was called Mary Alice who had died at 17 years old. Carl's relative was called Carlisle who had died during a mob catching mythical creatures. Elliot's relative was called Emmett and he got killed by a bear. Emma's relative was called Esme who jumped off a cliff after her son died. Jesse's relative was called Jasper who died in battle. Rachel's relative was called Rosalie who was raped by a group of men and was then left to die. I felt sorry for each and everyone them.

We were now moving to Forks because our parents had transferred there. We had just arrived at our new house. We were going to meet up after we finished unpacking. Once I was done, I got in my silver Volvo which I love and drove off to meet my friends at a restaurant in Forks called The Lodge. When I reached the restaurant, I saw my friends by Elliot's jeep. I turned the car off and got out. I walked slowly up to them. I can't believe that 12 years ago we were playing a friendly game of tag and now we were still together as young adults. They even have gotten into relationships. Elliot with Rachel, Emma with Carl and Annie with Jesse. I've never had a boyfriend before. I even told my friends not to set me up. Tomorrow we were all going to be starting at Forks high school. Once I reached them, we all greeted each other. Then we all walked into the restaurant, everyone stopped talking and looked at us with a surprise look on their faces. A boy with blond gel hair and a baby face then came up to us with a confuse look on his face.

"What are you Cullens doing here? You don't ever come here." He said. We all looked at each other, and then Annie spoke up.

"What do you mean Cullens? The only Cullen here is Carl. Do you have something against his family even though you don't them?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. It's just because six of you look alike. I'm Mike Newton by the way."

"I'm Annie Brandon. This is Carl Cullen, Elliot McCarty, Emma Jackson, Jesse Whitlock, Emily Masen and Rachel Hale."

"Hale? The twin blonds are called the Hales in the Cullen Family."

"Never mind. Come on guys let's get something to eat."

She then led us to a table and we all sat down. Afterwards, everyone stopped looking at us. We looked at our menus. When the waitress came over, you could tell she hadn't heard what had happened as she looked shocked but, she took our orders anyway. I choose mushroom ravioli, Carl choose a sandwich, Elliot choose a cheese burger, Emma choose stew, Annie choose tomato soup, Jesse choose a hot dog and Rachel choose chips with steak. Two minutes later the waitress came back with our cokes. I took a sip of mine. It was ice cold just the way I liked it. After dinner, we all went home so we could get up early for school. When I arrived home, it was 8:53pm. I got ready for bed and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at 6:02am. I had a shower and got dressed. I made myself some cereal. I put it in the dish washer and went upstairs to brush my hair and clean my teeth. I was out the door by 7:03am. I got into my silver Volvo. I drove to school whilst listening to Claire De Lune. Its peaceful melody calmed my nerves all throughout the drive. I then noticed a sign that said Forks high. I then found myself driving into school. I saw the front office because I knew Carl will be here first and get our schedules. I then parked my car next to Jesse's motorbike. The other six were by Elliot's jeep. I raced over there, desperate to see if I had any lessons with my friends. When I got there, Carl smiled at me and gave me my schedule. I then started to compare my schedule with the others.

The parking lot started to fill up with cars and students. I noticed another Volvo come and park five spaces down from where we were.

**Edward Cullen's POV**

We got out of the car. I had heard the minds of the new students. I looked over and saw one of the new girls. She had bronze hair like mine and emerald green eyes. She was looking at my car then she looked over at another car which also happened to be a silver Volvo.

"Hey guys, who has the better Volvo car? Me or him." She muttered, nodding to me. I looked into her thoughts to see what she thought of me. Strangely, I heard nothing. Her mind was totally silence.

"Well the car looks fast but I think yours is better." A girl with blond hair told her.

**Emily, why do you have to ask that question? You could have asked does that guy with the car look hot to you. I would of said yes but he wouldn't been able to come between me and my lovely teddy bear Elliot. **

I chuckled at her thoughts. My siblings looked at me. I looked over at the new students who were talking about stuff whilst listening to my siblings thoughts.

**Whoa they look so much like us. Even that girl with the bronze hair could be a female version of Eddie.** Emmett. I growled at him for calling me Eddie.

**Wow they all look so like us. I wonder if any of these girls like shopping. **Alice. Of course she would think about shopping.

**That girl with the blond hair looks really beautiful for a human. **Rosalie. Whoa. I did not see that coming. Rosalie just commented on a human girl.

**I wonder what these new kids are like.** Jasper.

We then all headed off to class then. I then started to wonder if I'll have any lessons with the new kids.

**Carl Cullen's POV**

When I saw the kids that got out of the silver Volvo that Emily mention, I saw 4 people who looked exactly like Elliot, Rachel, Annie and Jesse. The driver looked like a male version of Emily. They then walked off to class. I looked at my schedule and saw I had Trig first.

"Does anyone have trig now?" I asked them. They all shook their heads. I then went off to find building 6. When I walked into the classroom everyone stopped talking to look at me. One of the new kids at Forks high was probably running though they're heads right now. I then gave the teacher my slip. He looked shocked at my name. Now I'm going to have people ask if I'm relative to this Cullen family me and my friends looked like. I then realised that the people we saw this morning must have been the Cullens. He gave me back my slip and sent me to a seat next to the person who looked like a male version of Emily. I sat next to him and started to listen to the teacher. At the end of class, I started to pack up my stuff.

"Hello. You must be new here to Forks. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." The boy that sat next to me said. I was right he was a Cullen but I might as well talk to him.

"Yes I am new. I'm Carl Cullen." Edward looked shock for a moment and then composed himself.

"What do you have next?"He asked. Probably trying to change the subject.

"Gym with Elliot and Emma. My friends that you saw in the parking lot." I told him.

"Me too, but with my siblings Emmett and Alice."

We walked together to gym. I wonder if this boy was single. If he was then we would be able to set him up Emily. Though we did promise her we wouldn't set her up. Oh no. I've just realised I don't know what types of boys she likes. I think I should tell the others and they might be able to help. Once I and Edward reached the gym he left me so I could go find the teacher. I found him with Elliot and Emma. I got my slip signed and we all went to sit on the bench as we would not be joining. I saw a girl that looked like Annie and a boy who looked like Elliot with Edward. Those two must be his siblings Emmett and Alice. The blond ones must be the Hales that Mike mentioned yesterday. I then remembered what I was planning to do earlier and told the other two. They agreed to help. I then started to plant kisses on Emma's neck. She giggled every time I did it. I just love her laugh. It was music to my ears.

**Elliot McCarty's POV**

While Carl and Emma were being them, I was on guard just in case the teacher would tell them off. Even though I annoyed them, I still look out for them. I watched this big guy that looked exactly like me, hit the volleyball straight at this brown boy's head.

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" I cheered. He looked at me and gave me a grin. Carl and Emma looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"EMMETT CULLEN DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! GO SIT ON THE BENCHS!" The teacher yelled at him. He then walked over to where me, Carl and Emma were sitting.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm glad you liked my hit." He said with his hand sticking out. I shook it.

"I'm Elliot McCarty and these two are my friends Carl Cullen and Emma Jackson." He froze when I mentioned my name. I wondered why. I then had the most brilliant idea I had come up with today.

"Hey, do you and your siblings want to sit with me and my friends at lunch." I asked him.

"Well I don't know about the other 4 but I'll definitely be joining you."

"Well hello Emmett. Is the girl with the short black hair your sister Alice?" Carl asked. Hang on, how would he know that.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked him.

"I had lessons with his brother Edward and told me he had gym with his siblings Emmett and Alice."

Oh. That now explained it. Emmett then went over to tell the other 2. He then came back and said they would join.

**Alice Cullen's POV**

After we agreed to sit with the new kids, I had a vision.

_We were sitting with the new kids and Edward's eyes were coal black. He was looking at a girl with bronze hair hungrily. Without warning he attacks her._

When I got out of my vision, Edward was looking at me in shock. His eyes were gold to shown he had hunted. Oh no, this isn't going to be good.

**Annie Brandon's POV**

I was sitting in my trig lesson next to Emily, when a vision suddenly hit me.

_The family that we saw earlier were in the vision. Then the girl that looked like me spoke._

"_I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale. This is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister and she's with Emmett Cullen. Last we have Edward Cullen." It was then our turn to introduce ourselves. It was Carl who spoke this time._

"_Hello. I'm Carl Cullen and this is Rachel Hale. Before you ask we are not related to any of you. This is my girlfriend Emma Jackson. This is Rachel's boyfriend Elliot McCarty. This is Annie Brandon and Jesse Whitlock, their together. Finally, we have Emily Masen."_

_After the introduction, we all sat together but the vision was mostly focus on Edward and Emily. Ooh. I wonder if they're going to be together. But he wasn't looking at her lovingly but hungrily with black coal eyes. Then without warning, he attacked her. _

I almost screamed when I can out of my vision but I managed to remember where I was. Emily was looking at me with shocked eyes. She acts like she knows what people are thinking but she knows what's going on. I was about to tell her when another vision hit me.

_Edward Cullen was sitting in his car listening to music. He didn't have any blood on his lips. Then suddenly there was a tap on the door. It was Alice Cullen. She wasn't there a second ago. Also Edward didn't look shock at her appearance. He was muttering words that were fast but I managed to hear them._

"_Alice, I was lucky you had that vision. I would have killed Emily."_

"_I don't want to be a monster Alice."_

"_I don't know. I can't hear her thoughts as they are silent. The others I can hear."_

"_I know it's strange. They have the same surnames as us when we were human. Maybe they're our relatives."_

"_Go away Alice."_

Then the vision suddenly ended. Emily was still staring at me. I didn't pay attention as I was too busy trying to put his words together. I then thought I would go and confront him. Though he would know how I knew. He would also know I'm physic. He said he could read me and my friends' minds except for Emily's. He also said he was a monster as well as said when they were humans. That meant the Cullen family were not human. I think me and my friends should go to my house and try to figure out what the Cullens were. I had to try and keep my thoughts under control when I'm around him. I could tell this is going to be on hell of a day.


	2. Visions and Thoughts

**Here is the next chapter of Relatives. Hope you enjoy it. Also when Esme was human her name is going to be Jackson as I've found out her name is Platt but for this story only it will be Jackson.  
**

**Emily's POV**

My morning lessons were going great since I had something with all my friends, though that wasn't going to last when me and Annie were in trig.

15 minutes in the lesson a vision hit her. I looked at her. Her eyes filled with hope and joy at first and then began to fill with fear and terror. She then sudden looked like she was going to scream but stopped herself. She opened her mouth to tell me what the vision was when another vision attacks her. Her eyes filled with knowledge and wonder.

Once she got out of the vision, she went into deep thought. I would have to ask her about that at lunch since I didn't have her next for history or Spanish.

The rest of my morning past in the blur and the next thing I know, I'm walking to the cafeteria with Rachel.

"So Elliot told me the Cullens were going to sit with us. That boy who you pointed out earlier. That was Edward Cullen." She then gave me a glance.

I knew this glance off the back of my hand. She was hoping me and this Edward will fall for each other. Well she has another thing coming. I'm too busy with my studies anyway so I don't have the time to be in a relationship.

We grabbed some lunch and looked round for our friends. I spotted them first. I then started to drag Rachel with me. I notice they were sitting with the people I spotted earlier. Except Edward wasn't there.

**Jasper's POV**

We saw two girls coming towards the table. One looked like Rosalie but with dark blue eyes almost violet and the other one looked like a female version of Edward but with emerald eyes. The female version of Edward was dragging the Rosalie look alike towards the table.

"Hey guys. Is this the Cullens you mentioned earlier?" The Rosalie look alike asked.

"Yes babe." Elliot told her.

He then pulled her down on his lap and started feeding her his food like she was a toddler. Though she didn't feel annoyed about it. Her feelings were love and joy. I then went for the other girls feelings. She was feeling lonely and unloved.

I looked at her to see that she was smiling and talking happily to Annie. Annie did look a bit like my Alice but she had long hair, which was tied in plait pony tail. Jesse was talking to Carl; Rosalie was talking to Emma which left me with the baboon.

"So Cullens these are our other two friends Rachel," the Rosalie look alike waved, "and Emily." The female Edward waved. Emmett got up and put his hand out to shake. Rachel shook it first and then Emily.

"I'm Emmett." He sat back down again. I took this opportunity to talk.

"I'm Jasper; this is my girlfriend Alice and my sister Rosalie."

"Jasper, Where is Edward?" Carl asked.

"I'll go get him." Alice said happily. She got up and dumped her tray.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe I was going to hurt Emily. I don't want to be a monster. Though there was something different about her. She had the same bronze hair I did and had the same green eyes I had when I was human.

There was a tap on my window. I knew it was Alice so I didn't need to look.

"Alice, I was lucky you had that vision. I would have killed Emily."

_Why don't you come inside Edward?_

"I don't want to be a monster Alice."

_I know. Do you know what she thinks of us?_

"I don't know. I can't hear her thoughts as they are silent. The others I can hear."

_That's strange. _

"I know it's strange. They have the same surnames as us when we were human. Maybe they're our relatives."

_Yippy! If that's true then we could get to know them better._

"Go away Alice."

_Fine._

With that she turned away and walked back to the cafeteria.

**Annie's POV**

Alice danced off to find Edward. They were going to have that strange talk. With him talking and her using her mind. I mean he was a mind reader.

I wonder what he had next. I was reading a magazine, which luckily covered my face, when I had a vision.

_He was sitting at an empty desk with one behind him. At the door was me, Rachel and Emily. We all walked past Edward to go and get our slips signed by the teacher. He sent me and Rachel at the empty desk and Emily sat next to Edward._

I came out of a vision. Nobody was looking at me, except Emily. She always knows when I have a vision. Maybe she was Edward's relative. He knew what people are thinking and he knew when Alice showed up. Emily was just the same except she couldn't read minds. I shook my head at her.

**Emily's POV**

Annie has been acting odd ever since she had that vision in trig. At lunch she had this other vision and hasn't said a word about it. She maybe doesn't want anyone to over hear us.

When it was near the end of lunch, me, Annie and Rachel walked off to Biology. I was going to ask Annie what she saw but she must have known and was talking to Rachel. She must really want to keep this vision from me but I don't know why.

When we reached the door, Annie quickly walked up the aisle and got her slip sign before going to sit next to the guy I saw earlier who must be Edward. When I walked past, he went stiff. I noticed Annie taking a peek at him before looking back at the front of the class. Me and Rachel had our slips signed before sitting behind them.

**Rachel's POV**

Got to think of something else. I wonder if he can hear me. No, wait. Where have I heard that before? I wonder if it's wizards of Waverly place. Got to ask Elliot as he's TV expert. Aww… I love my teddy bear Elliot.

God, biology is so boring. How does Annie and Emily keep up? Good thing Carl tutors me. I swear to God, if he doesn't become a doctor I will kill him. Though it's what Carl wanted to be ever since he was younger. If he does, he is so my doctor. Heck if I get pregnant after he becomes a doctor he is so delivering my baby.

If it's a boy I should let Elliot name it but he can't really do names. So if it was a boy, it would be William Harry McCarty. A girl, it would be Alexa Yasmin McCarty. I have to check if these names are okay with Elliot first.

I then felt a nudge in my side. Oh god! I'm not pregnant. I haven't done it with anyone, not even my teddy bear.

"Rachel, biology's over. We can go now." It was Emily's voice calling me.

Phew, what a relief. Glad that's over. I looked up to see Edward was gone. Good thing too otherwise I wouldn't be able to think of anything else.

**Annie's POV**

On the way to biology, I went straight to Rachel and told her about Edward and his mind reading abilities and not think about it or my gift.

When I got into the room I quickly walked up to the teacher and unlike my vision, he sent me to sit next to Edward. When Emily walked past he went stiff in his seat. I quickly peeked at him before reminding myself to pay attention. When Rachel and Emily were seated, sir began the lesson.

I took notes only focusing on the teacher and nothing else as there was nothing to take notice of. Every now and again I thought of these outfit ideas for me and the others. When the bell rang, I looked to my right to see him gone. When did he go?

**Emily's POV**

Edward was ridged in his seat, Rachel was off in Princess World and Annie was taking notes but properly also thinking about fashion. I was bored because I knew all this but took notes anyway for Rachel's sake.

When the bell rang, I saw Edward gracefully and quickly got out of his seat. This was followed by him fluently running out of the classroom.

What with him? He seemed desperate to get out of here.

**Edward's POV**

Annie, Rachel and Emily were in biology with me. Annie was in a hurry to get her slip sign before being sent to sit next to me. When Emily went pass, I thought she had the most delicous scent ever. Her and Rachel sat behind us.

I needed something to keep me distraced. So I tuned into Rachel's thoughts.

_Got to think of something else. I wonder if he can hear me. No, wait. Where have I heard that before? I wonder if it's wizards of Waverly place. Got to ask Elliot as he's TV expert. Aww… I love my teddy bear Elliot. _

_God, biology is so boring. How does Annie and Emily keep up? Good thing Carl tutors me. I swear to God, if he doesn't become a doctor I will kill him. Though it's what Carl wanted to be ever since he was younger. If he does, he is so my doctor. Heck if I get pregnant after he becomes a doctor he is so delivering my baby. _

I came out of her thoughts when they started to go along the line of babies. So instead I tuned into Annie's thoughts.

_I wonder what I should have Emma wear tomorrow? Maybe that lovely summer dress of hers with that cardigan I made her to she would look like a goddess._

I came out of Annie's thoughts as they were on fashion. Wow… She's just like Alice when it comes to clothes.

Suddenly the bell went so I quickly got out of my seat; out of the classroom.

**Sorry this took so long, I've been working on my other stories and I've been having trouble what to put for this one.**


End file.
